The UOOA
by Kyo's neko girl
Summary: This is a role play that me and my friend are doing. This is a split off of the actual series. If you don't agree with this, then don't read it. I don't want anyone getting mad about all this. Enjoy the underground organization to overthrow the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

The Ninja World is in turmoil! Oh no! The Akatsuki have achieved their goal, world domination. GASP! Gaara and Naruto have lost their demon. Since we all know that Naruto can't survive without Kyuubi, Naruto was violently slaughtered by Itachi himself. Now Sasuke despises his brother for killing his UKE, despite their special time together.

Sasuke, in a fit of angst, killed Orochimaru. Kabuto, taking a note from Sasuke on angst, absorbed the corpse of Orochimaru into himself. According to Hinata's Byakugan, Orochimaru has taken over 30 of Kabuto's body (creepy!).

Since the Akatsuki now rules the world, all the Kage's were killed. Unknown to the Akatsuki, Gaara is the only surviving Kage, somehow he escaped the massive blood bath of all the Kages. Because of this, Gaara is the head of an underground organization to overthrow the Akatsuki, UOOA. Yes, we all know that is a lame name, but hey, Gaara isn't very creative.

Unfortunately, the Akatsuki found a way to revive people from the dead, so the Akatsuki is back to its original glory of 10 members. Deidara, one of the revived members, killed of Kankuro.

The Akatsuki have a plan to wipe out all of the major clans and ninja, leaving all the impressionable children behind to be brainwashed with/by the Akatsuki. Because of this, most of the clans have been obliterated! (as well as all the minor villages) Since Itachi is the only expert at killing clans, he was assigned to this big task. Itachi still has a handful of clans in the other major villages to kill off as well, sparing the little ones as well, of course.

During the destruction of the Aburame clan, Shino was off on a secret mission for the clan, so he escaped death, temporarily. When Shino returned, he learned of his family's slaughter, and he resolved to hunt down the Akatsuki, alone, and avenge his family. After a month of secretive training, he set off and encounters Deidara and Sasori. Sasori lets Deidara fight the boy, complaining the whole time about how he doesn't like to wait. Somehow, Chouji found out about this plan for revenge, and set out after his friend. Unfortunately, Chouji reaches the battle at its climax, but Sasori stops the overweight Nin from interrupting the battle. As Chouji fights Sasori, Shino is killed before his eyes. Soon after, Chouji is also defeated. Both are made into puppets and put into Sasori's collection.

Well, is anyone wondering about Ino? Ino was sent out on a rescue mission to Getsugakure. She brought a warning, but sadly, Getsugakure was blown up before anyone could leave.

Jiraiya, now in this time of need, helps run the UOOA, and is put in an important job, a spy. Jiraiya, as we all know, is a good spy, and keeps his position until he was caught by the head himself, Pein. Jiraiya was tortured, and questioned about the UOOA. When Jiraiya held out to even the harshest of tortures, Pein finally just killed him. Once the word of this reached Konhoha, a new spy replaced him, Kakashi.

Kakashi found some information related to the Akatsuki, and Team Gai was sent to investigate. The information that had been gathered was correct, and the four ran into Kisame and Itachi. It seemed that Itachi had come down to destroy the last remaining clan in The hidden Leaf Village, the Nara's. As the battle, which was near a continently placed waterfall, Neji's Byakugan proved to be a slight challenge to Itachi. While Tenten and Neji battled Itachi, Lee and Gai battled the fish boy, Kisame. As the battle progressed, Lee was tossed aside into a cluster of trees, and the weakened Gai was in a few more moves, slaughtered before Lee could reach the river. Pleased with himself, the two retreated as Lee recovered his sensei's body from the bottom of the deep water. Now that Lee has lost his only friend, and his driving force, he has devoted himself to revenge on Kisame.

The last intact member of team 7, well, kinda intact, Sakura. What happened to out beloved heroine? Losing her loves, most of her friends, and all her family, she became a little unstable, crazy, but not on an extreme level. At Naruto's funeral, a note from Sasuke to Naruto was brought to attention, and read. An abridged version of the letter, 'Itachi killed my(Sasuke) UKE!' Yes that is very abridged (and done just because I felt like it) oh well. This news shocked everyone, but sent Sakura into serious trauma. Now, our favorite pink-haired nin is in a mental hospital. We would kill her off, but that would be cruel, and Lee needs something in his life (jk). We also might bring her back at some point in time.

Before Hidan killed Asuma, Kurenai became pregnant with their child (jumps up and down). Unfortunately, after long months of waiting, Kurenai died birthing her child. Since the child was born without parents, it was adopted by Temari and Shikamaru. Since Temari knew that Asuma was important to her husband, she let the boy name the baby. Of course the kid was named after his father. Shikamaru and Temari got married when Temari was found pregnant with KIRIMI, who is currently one.

The last tragic death, well deaths, would be that of Konohamaru and co. They were bloodily slaughtered by Tobi. How sad, indeed.

Since most of the elder Nin had been slaughtered, most of the children are left alone. Seeing this problem, the UOOA placed Shizune, Tonton, and Iruka as babysitters. What a fun job ….

With the deaths of everyone who could summon the frogs and the scroll being destroyed when Jiraiya was captured, all the amphibious reptiles were released from their scrolls, and now protect the remains of the Hidden leaf Village.

Tobi NOT Obitio Tobi Obitio No sense

Tobi Madara Uchiha The founder of the Uchihas Summonor of Kyuubi killed by Shodai Hokage in the Valley of the End

Therefore:

Tobi killed by Shodai Hokage

…

But since Tobi is alive,

Akatsuki can bring people back to life!

List of Dead

List of the Alive

Naruto

Shikamaru

Tsunde/ Kage (Except Gaara)

Temari

Shino (Aburame Deceased)

Gaara

Kankurou

Neji

Ino (Yamanaka Deceased)

Tenten

Kurenai

Kiba/Akamaru

Jiraiya

Hinata

Orochimaru

Sakura

Asuma

Lee

Konohamaru and Co.

Kakashi

Gai

Shizune

Chouji

Iruka

Most Major clans

Anko

Minor Villages

Hanabi

Ramen People

Sasuke

Team Hebi

Kabuto

Akatsuki

Frogs (all)

Small Konhoha nin

Kurenai & Asuma's kid - ASUMA

Nara Clan

Chouji's brother (OC) - RENJI

Hana (Kiba's sister)

Sai

Shikamaru & Temari's kid - KIRIMI

Pairings

Shikamaru/Temari Nara clan

Neji/Tenten Hyuuga Clan

Sasuke/Karin Uchiha Clan

Hinata/Kiba Inuzuka clan

Hanabi/Renji Akamichi Clan

Sakura/Sai Haruno clan (implied)


	2. Chapter 2

A New Mission

A red headed nin sat in a dimly lit room. The candle light flickered around showing a sand floor. From the noise coming from the room, the sand was alive, the swishing and smooth grinding sound. Every now and again, the light would show the sand moving in waves against the plain walls and against the meeting table. On the fair wall, there was a thick metal door with no handles but weird holes and locks with no keys.

A knock came to the door, followed by four faster and two slightly slower knocks. The sand seemed to react to the noise as seven more chairs were pulled through the sand, and solidified. At the same time, more sand moved to the door and into the holes. Several loud clicks latter and the sand retreated into the gourd. The door swung open to reveal seven people

Temari was leading several people in; Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji and Kiba were followed in by Akamaru, Hinata and Kakashi. Each took their unmarked place at the table as a sand blob pushed the door closed with a metallic clink. As the light reacted to the new bodies, and fell over Gaara's paling face (from the lack of sun that he had been receiving in past months) he spoke.

"So, to what do I owe this visit?" Gaara said calmly, with an air of expectation in his voice.

Temari looked at him with a cold smile. "We've had an Akatsuki spotting."

The statement broke through Gaara's calm demeanor his eyes widening. "Are you sure?" he asked sharply. "It isn't another false lead?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Afraid not, Kazekage-san," he said lightly. "Recently I had noticed some activity around the Village hidden in the Waterfall. I had Neji use his Byakugan," he motioned towards the Hyuuga, "and he spotted the remains of a massacre that took place there not too long ago."

"This is not a matter to be taken lightly!" Neji snapped at him. He turned towards Gaara. "The condition of the bodies led me to believe they died just a few days ago. I had Kiba and Akamaru sniff out the scene, and they detected the scent of an Akatsuki member we have encountered before. "  
"And that is …?" Gaara said expectantly.

"Hidan," said a new voice coldly. The people seated around the table turned towards the unexpected voice. It had come from Shikamaru.

"He is the one who murdered your sensei, correct?" Gaara said, not unkindly. Shikamaru nodded with a hard expression on his face. Gaara then turned to Hinata. "Is there any news of Orochimaru?"

Hinata started and blushed. "I-I'm sorry, Kazekage-sama, but the last we heard of Kabuto was his message to Naruto-kun."

"I have also found some other clues pertaining to the Akatsuki." Tenten spoke up seated to the right of Neji.

"After gathering the information on Hidan, I decided to try and find a trail." Tenten looked cautiously over at Neji. A slight nod told her to countinue. "I found an odd looking symbol on the ground and blood leading away from it. I followed the blood to a waterfall, the same waterfall where Gai was killed."

"We believe that this water fall could be the secret hiding place for the Akatsuki, at least temporarily."  
"Or," Neji spoke up, "It could be a trap."

"They are S-Class criminals …." Shikamaru said, looking over at the girl.

"Gaara contemplated this information. "Chances are," he said carefully, "this is not their main headquarters. Most likely, it is a small faction of Akatsuki, or, as you stated earlier, a trap."

"It hink there is a possibility that no one is considering," Kakashi pointed out, "There is a possibility that the waterfall is a site of ninja that the Akatsuki consider a threat to them."  
A silence fell over the group as the thought about this new revelation.

"Shikamaru," Gaara said, sharply, "what are the odds?"

Shikamaru hesitated. "Well … considering Hidan's cavalier attitude, the chances of it being a small faction is highly possible, but it is possible that there are enemy ninja there …"

"But that doesn't make sense!" Kiba loudly protested. "If it was the site of enemy ninja, wouldn't there be some sign of destruction?"

"Not if they're simply mentioring the situation there. Or they could be killing them through stealth," Gaara said contemplatively.

"Stealth isn't really Hidan's style. If the Village Hidden in the Waterfall is any indication, he's showy about his kills," Shikamaru said, shaking his head.

Gaara frowned. "It seems that the easiest way to solve this debate would be to go to the waterfall, and use the Byakugan on it," he said, looking toward the two Hyuuga's seated at the table.

"Hai," Hinata spoke in her soft voice.

"Hun," Neji grumbled, not completely ready to take an order from the red head.

"We will meet again, in three days, after the situation has been clarified." As Gaara spoke, sand flowed from his goard and to the door. The door made the familiar clink, and the door crept forward. After a second of hushed whispers and the shuffle of chairs, all but Temari was left.

"Little brother,"

Gaara looked up, slightly surprised that Temari had not left. "Did you need something else, nee-san?"

Temari looked down, a little shamefaced. "Yes, Gaara," she said quietly. "I know that it goes against our security measures, but I haven't seen you for a while, and I just wanted to know how you are."

Gaara blinked, not expecting the question. "I'm fine, nee-san. I've been improving my control of my sand since Shukaku was removed, and I've been planning our movements against Akatsuki, so it's not as if I have nothing else to do in this room."

At this Temari looked slight upset. "Is that all? Just your training and your plans?"

"Nee-san, what's wrong?" Gaara asked a worried expression on his face.

Temari shook slightly. "It's …. It's just that … now that Kankurou is gone, and you've been locked in this room day in and day out, and it just makes me feel …. Feel …." Her voice petered out shakily.

Gaara smiled, finally understanding what was upsetting his sister. Gently, he embraced her and said to her quietly, "Nee-san, it's all right. I'm fine, really. After this has all finished, I'll spend more time with you, I promise."

A tear slipped down Temari's face. She lightly hugged him in response. "Thank you, Gaara," she whispered

Gaara chuckled slightly. "Besides, don't you have Shikamaru?"

"Yeah … I guess so. I'm sorry for disturbing you, Gaara." Temari mumbled.

"It's all right, nee-san. I'm glad you came to me."

Temari broke away from the embrace, and with one last smile to Gaara, she left the room to join the rest of the group.

"I will not be ordered around by that …" Neji growled.

"Neji!" Tenten interrupted. "How would you feel, being locked up 24/7?"

"Hmp." Neji responded as he and Tenten moved toward Hinata.

"We leave after lunch," and with that, the two drifted away, leaving Hinata with the rest of the group, as Neji and Tenten disappeared up the stone passageway.

"Hinata," Kiba said confidently, Akamaru a step behind, "If you want, I can come with you. I'm sure that Tenten is coming, and I want to make sure no harm comes of the pretty lady!"

"I-I would love that," She was cut of by a chaste kiss, that caused Hinata's face to turn red. A load bark broke them apart, and a giant fluff ball rammed itself into Kiba causing him to tumble over, Akamaru on top.

"AKAMARU!"

Shikamaru and Kakashi watched the scene before them. "Hmp. Three days before we find out. How troublesome." Shikamaru yawned, and then placed his hands behind his head." Still, I gotta say, I never imagined that there was a possibility that I hadn't thought of. You're pretty sharp, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi gave him an eye-smile. "Thank you, Shikamaru, but I'm sure that if this was not a personal matter for you, you would have seen all the scenarios as well."

"Yeah …" Shikamaru said, lowering his arms slowly. "This time, I'll finish him for good. That bastard will stay in the ground and never come back up."

Kakashi looked at him silently, then blacked behind him as he heard the pitter-patter of someone running.

"Hello, Temari-san. Nice to have you back," he said as Temari caught up with him and Shikamaru.

"Hello, Kakashi-san. Hello, Shikamaru," She said, looking slightly more cheerful than she had been.

"Feeling better?" Shikamaru asked.

Temari frowned. "Did I ever say something was wrong?"

Shikamaru sighed. "How could someone with my intelligence not know when something was upsetting the one he loved?

Temari turned red and knocked him lightly on the head. "Braggart," She said, with an embarrassed expression on her face. With that, Temari let the subject drop as she walked forward, and was meet with a fork in the tunnel, leaving the dog boy, his girl, and the dog.

"Well, Kakashi, this is where we leave you." Temari said, entering her fingers in his, their wedding rings intertwined. Of course, Shika took it off on missions, left in a special box, and Temari no longer went on missions. She was pregnant, but you still could barely notice her stomach yet. Temari placed her other stomach on her belly, the round lump being placed into grater notice.

"Congrats!" With that, Kakashi walked off to the left, leaving the two love birds alone.


End file.
